helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~
Concert Tour''' ---- Released TBA Format DVD, Blu-ray Disc Recorded 2013 ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: Michishige☆Eleven SOUL Spring 2013 Tour Next: Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume Winter 2014 mini-live tour ]] Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2013秋 〜CHANCE！〜) is Morning Musume's fall 2013 concert tour. It is the first concert tour with Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as sub-leaders of Morning Musume. Setlist #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Opening VTR #Ai no Gundan #MC1 #Wolf Boy #Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Ikuta Erina and Kudo Haruka dance battle in interlude) #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Help me!! (updated) #MC2 #I WISH (Updated) - 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation #Michishige Medley #*Aruiteru (Updated) #*Lalala no Pipipi #''Performance Varies:'' #*A: Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #*B: A B C D E-cha E-cha shitai #MC3 #''Performance Varies:'' #*A: Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #*B: Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #''Performance Varies:'' #*A: Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #*B: Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #The☆Peace! (Updated) #''Performance Varies:'' #*Medley A #**Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #**SONGS #**SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #**Nanchatte Ren'ai #**Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #**Otoko Tomodachi - 10th Generation #**Take off is now! - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #**Shouganai Yume Oibito #**Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #**Dokka~n Capriccio #*Medley B #**Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #**Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #**Aisaresugiru koto wa nai no yo #**Futsuu no shoujo A - Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #**Chikyuu ga naiteiru #**Aisaretai no ni - 9th Generation #**3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT! #**Bravo! #LOVE Machine (Updated) #One•Two•Three (Updated #Brainstorming (Updated) #MC4 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #''Performance Varies'' #*9/21-11/09: Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #*11/16-11/28: What is LOVE? #MC5 #''Performance Varies'' #*9/21-10/20: Chance Chance Boogie #*10/26-11/28: OK YEAH Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;Opening act *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **Kaneko Rie **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Yamagishi Riko **Nomura Minami **Ichioka Reina **Kaga Kaede **Kishimoto Yumeno (11/9 only) **Inaba Manaka (10/26 only) Trivia *This is the first concert tour without Tanaka Reina since Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!". *Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka and Iikubo Haruna celebrated birthdays during this tour. *Fukumura Mizuki's grandfather passed away during this tour. *The 9/21 concert was held on the same day as the second concert of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Kugatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *Michishige Sayumi stated that it'll be the first time in recent years that they're going to perform a normal Morning Musume concert in Nippon Budokan instead of a farewell concert. *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Inaba Manaka participated in the 10/26 concert in Hokkaido, which coincidentally was her hometown. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 16 Shows Gallery 2i9pncw.jpg|Stage tumblr_mwgntcV0Ws1qzegu6o3_500.jpg tumblr_mwgntcV0Ws1qzegu6o2_1280.jpg External Links *Announcement, Schedule Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:10 Members Line-Up